


Zimowy dyptyk sensacyjny

by Niclaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niclaire/pseuds/Niclaire
Summary: Londyn, XIX wiek. Wojna z Voldemortem pozostawiła po sobie wiele otwartych ran, ale pewnych rzeczy nawet ona nie była w stanie zmienić...





	1. Chapter 1

Cicha noc

Kręte korytarze starej kamienicy przy Grimmauld Place 12 tonęły w mroku. Po kątach czaiły się cienie ludzi, którzy odeszli dziesięciolecia wcześniej, dawno zapomnianych starców i dzieci, panien i młodzieńców. Postaci ze spłowiałych portretów szeptały między sobą, kiedy mijała je młoda kobieta w prostej, czarnej sukni. Nie była jedną z nich, a jednak przypominała upiorne duchy tego domu całą swoją osobą – niemodnym strojem, dostojną miną, sztywną postawą.

Do jej twarzy nie pasował grymas obojętności. Po drobnych zmarszczkach wokół ust można było poznać, że to nie charakter, lecz okoliczności zmusiły ją do porzucenia uśmiechu. Była ładna w ten uśmiechnięty, uroczy sposób, który kojarzy się ze słonecznym jesiennym dniem, pełnym złota i czerwieni. Bujne kasztanowe loki spacyfikowała ciasnym, francuskim kokiem, kształtne, kremowe ramiona ukryła w twierdzy z jednolitej czarnej krepy. Twarz zaklęła w nieprzeniknioną maskę, w której jedynym elementem świadczącym o rzadkim temperamencie były oczy.

Złocisto-orzechowe, o migdałowym kształcie, w oprawie długich, czarnych rzęs, ozdobione parą szlachetnie wygiętych w łuki brwi, patrzyły na świat pewnie i bez zbędnej kokieterii, za to z nutką humoru czającego się gdzieś w ich głębi. Wystarczyły, by każdy, kto zadał sobie trud spojrzenia w nie, zaczynał poddawać w wątpliwość narzuconą fasadę, jaką przedstawiała światu.

Kobieta obojętnie minęła rząd portretów, których mieszkańcy z uporem przynoszącym hańbę ich inwencji powtarzali słowo „szlama”. Tłumiąc westchnienie zbliżyła się do dużych drzwi, zza których dobiegały dźwięki muzyki i śmiechu. Zamieniła wyraz obojętności na ugrzeczniony uśmiech, najciszej jak potrafiła nacisnęła klamkę i weszła.

Przywitały ją muzyka i śmiech, dźwięki, które w ciągu ostatniego roku stały się jej niemal obce. Towarzystwo, zgromadzone przy stole, piło właśnie toast za przyszłość uwolnionego od Voldemorta Magicznego Świata. W rogu pokoju, na lśniącej od ozdób choince, cicho pobrzękiwały skrzydełkami elfy, pozamykane w szklanych bańkach, lśniące od magicznego pyłku.

Śmiech ten wywołały zapewne przyjacielskie docinki, jakich nie szczędziło sobie dwóch krępych bliźniaków, których piegowate twarze przyozdabiały identyczne, figlarne uśmiechy. Całej scenie z pobłażaniem przypatrywały się dwie starsze pary, w których wtajemniczony rozpoznałby madame Minerwę McGonagall oraz lorda Dumbledore'a. Przy stole, nakrytym do kolacji, siedział uśmiechnięty Syriusz Black. Za przypisywane mu winy pozbawiony został tytułu hrabiego, jednak po jego niedawnym uniewinnieniu wpłynął już wniosek do Jej Wysokości o ponowne nadanie.

Tego wieczoru w salonie miała zebrać się cała esencja Zakonu Feniksa, którego liczni członkowie w znacznej części spędzali Wigilię na balu w budynku Ministerstwa Magii. Od dnia, w którym Harry Potter zadał Lordowi Voldemortowi śmiertelny cios, każdy pretekst do świętowania był dobry, Boże Narodzenie natomiast - wręcz idealne. W Wigilię urządzano bal, by pierwszy dzień Świąt czarodzieje mogli spędzić w rodzinnym gronie.

Bez zaskoczenia zauważyła, że w salonie brakuje lorda Snape'a, choć osobiście zadbała, by dostarczono mu zaproszenie. Okazja nie sprzyjała jego sentymentom, w dodatku nie wątpiła, że w związku z końcem wojny ma jeszcze sporo rachunków do wyrównania, nawet w Święta. Nie wyglądał jej na człowieka, który przywiązywał dużą wagę do świętowania jako takiego. Kiedy widziała go ostatnim razem, wyglądał na zmęczonego, choć nie miała czasu przyglądać mu się zbyt dokładnie. Sytuacja, w jakiej się wówczas znalazła, zbytnio zaprzątała jej myśli...

-;;-

\- Hermiono, nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz zamieszkać na przykład u nas. Nora może i nie jest pałacem, ale będziesz tam miała towarzystwo, a poza tym, ludzie przestaną plotkować.  
\- Lady Weasley, ludzie nigdy nie przestaną plotkować. Taka ich natura. Tu jest mi bardzo wygodnie, a wyssane z palca teorie mnie nie interesują.  
\- Ależ Hermiono, kochanie, tu chodzi także o sir Harry'ego! Mogą go przestać przyjmować w towarzystwie, a kiedy ogłoszą z Ginny zaręczyny, to będzie po prostu niestosowne!

Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczami. Cała ta sytuacja była męcząca i gdyby nie czysta przekora, poddałaby się już dawno.

\- Jakby to było możliwe, przy jego pozycji. Gdyby natomiast sam Harry miał coś przeciwko, powiedziałby mi o tym. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, o czym pani zapewne pamięta, milady. Jeśli po zaręczynach z Ginny zechce, abym się wyprowadziła, zrobię to bez chwili wahania, ale póki co nie ma o czym mówić.

Wstała z krzesła, ukłoniła się i wyszła, w drzwiach mijając się z rozbawionym lordem Snape'em. Kiedy wchodziła po schodach, posłał za nią pełne aprobaty spojrzenie.

\- No no, kto by pomyślał, że po tych wszystkich latach wyrośnie dziewczynie jakiś kręgosłup...

Słyszała to. I wiedziała, że on wie – a był to jedyny komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek od niego usłyszała.

-;;-

Od czasu, gdy Ronald został zabity, Hermiona nieprzerwanie była obiektem podobnych ataków, zarówno ze strony lady Weasley, jak i madame McGonagall. W mugolskim świecie gorszący byłby fakt, że mieszkała sama (nie licząc Stforka) z dwoma młodymi mężczyznami, tutaj społeczeństwo uznało za godne nagany dopiero jej mieszkanie sam na sam z mężczyzną związanym z inną kobietą.

\- Hermiono!

O wilku mowa... Ginny podbiegła, żeby się z nią przywitać. Wyglądała ślicznie w białej, batystowej sukience – jakby już miała iść do ślubu. Umówili się z sir Harry'ym, że przyjedzie z rodzicami, a wieści o swoich zaręczynach ogłoszą po kolacji. Hermiona zgadzała się z tym planem – to dawało jej dość czasu, by opuścić salę w odpowiednim momencie, tak, aby nie drażnić swoją obecnością szacownych matron.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, Ginewro. Biały doskonale podkreśla twoją cerę.  
\- Przesadzasz, Hermiono. A ty? Jak się czujesz?  
\- Nigdy lepiej. Naprawdę, nie ma potrzeby się mną przejmować.

Ponieważ w tym momencie zjawili się kolejni goście, czarodziejki musiały usunąć się z przedpokoju. Hermiona zaciągnęła Ginny na jedną ze stojących pod ścianą salonu sof i namówiła ją na opowieść o przygotowaniach do ślubu.

Czas do kolacji upłynął Hermionie relatywnie spokojnie. Umiejętnie schodziła z drogi mme McGonagall i lady Weasley, postarała się rónież zniknąć z sali na czas pierwszego tańca. Kłopoty, i to prawdziwe kłopoty, zaczęły się tuż przed podaniem posiłku.

Wracała z kuchni, gdzie ukryła się przed Lavender Davis, nee Brown, namiętnie próbującą opowiadać jej o szczegółach miesiąca miodowego jej i wicehrabiego Rogera, kiedy usłyszała strzępki rozmowy prowadzonej w jednym z bocznych pokoi.

\- Sir Harry... to nie może dłużej trwać. Dla dobra twojego i Ginny... a ludzie już teraz za dużo o tym plotkują...  
\- Milady, rozumiem... nie mogę tak po prostu... tyle dla mnie zrobiła...  
\- ...twoja przyjaciółka, wiem... pomyśl o swojej rodzinie... po tym jak ona i Ronald...

Hermiona przysunęła ucho do drzwi, jednocześnie sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Zaklęcia skanujące na Grimmauld Place nie działały, jednak ona przyzwyczaiła się do zacierania śladów. A fakt, że nieładnie było podsłuchiwać, uważała za niedotyczący sytuacji, gdy mówiono o bezpośrednio zainteresowanym.

\- A ty, Ginny? Co o tym sądzisz?  
\- Harry, Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką. Nie chcę pozbawiać jej domu, ale... ludzie rzeczywiście dużo na ten temat rozmawiają. Gdybyś mógł jej delikatnie zasugerować... ale tak, żeby nie urazić jej uczuć...

Tyle wystarczyło. Nie interesował jej ciąg dalszy całej konwersacji. Rozumiała stanowisko Ginny, ale wolałaby, aby powiedziała jej o tym twarzą w twarz, a nie zasłaniała się Harry'ym. Powoli, starając się jak najciszej stąpać po schodach, wspięła się na górę, do swojego pokoju. Jednym ruchem spakowała cały swój dobytek – ubrania, książki, drobiazgi i ostatnie pamiątki pozostałe jej po rodzicach – do dwóch stojących pod ścianą kufrów. Narzuciła na ramiona pelerynę, zmniejszyła kufry tak, by zmieściły się jej w kieszeniach, włożyła je tam i wyszła.

***

Kiedy wychodziła przed dom, Dumbledore właśnie zaczynał wznosić toast za zaręczonych – którzy zapewne nawet nie zauważyli jej nieobecności. Nie czuła żalu, opuszczając niegościnne progi Grimmauld Place. To miejsce nigdy nie stało się jej domem, choć spędziła tam znaczną część swojego dzieciństwa i sporo przyjemnych chwil. Smuciła ją raczej myśl, że musi wyjeżdżać stamtąd w taki sposób, jak złodziejka, a nie bohaterka ostatniej wojny. Los potrafił płatać ludziom naprawdę nieznośne figle...

Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zamaszystym ruchem prawej ręki wezwała dorożkę. Powożący nią staruszek spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, powstrzymał się jednak od komentarzy. Pomógł jej wejść do środka i cichym, ochrypłym od mrozu głosem spytał o cel podróży.

\- Pod Dziurawy Kocioł – odparła krótko.

Było to, jak na razie, jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogła się zatrzymać. Rano musiała pomyśleć o znalezieniu domu i wynajęciu skrzatki, a następnie wyposażeniu laboratorium, w którym mogłaby kontynuować swoje badania. Na Grimmauld Place miała to wszystko zapewnione, teraz musiała zatroszczyć się o to sama – było ją jednak na to stać. Rodzice pozostawili jej po sobie pokaźny majątek, wystarczający, by mogła się utrzymać i sfinansować swoją pracę naukową.

Ulice Londynu o godzinie jedenastej wieczorem były puste i ciche. Oświetlane jedynie światłem gazowych latarni, zasypane śniegiem, którego drobne okruszki tańczyły w powietrzu. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy w drugiej klasie została spetryfikowana, poczuła się naprawdę bezpieczna i zrelaksowana. Wygodniej rozsiadła się na kanapie dorożki, wpatrując w obrazy migające za oknem.

Kiedy dotarli nad Tamizę, poprosiła dorożkarza o zatrzymanie się. Chciała popatrzeć na miasto nocą, widok, który nieczęsto miała okazję oglądać. Wysiadła z powozu i podeszła do balustrady. Londyn był jednym z tych miast, którym noc przydawała majestatu. Dostojny budynek Parlamentu, Big Ben, rozświetlone budynki City... było to, w tej mroźnej, wirującej śniegiem chwili, prawie zachwycające.

Po raz ostatni spojrzała na panoramę miasta i odwróciła się, by wsiąść z powrotem do dorożki. Powstrzymał ją przed tym widok niewyraźnej postaci, która właśnie ściągnęła woźnicę z kozła. Zaklęła w duszy – zatrzymywanie się w takim miejscu o tej porze, w momencie, kiedy niektórzy z popleczników Lorda Voldemorta wciąż pozostawali na wolności, było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. Sięgnęła po różdżkę.

\- Na pani miejscu nie robiłbym tego, milady.

Powoli, bardzo powoli obróciła głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. To, kogo tam zobaczyła, nie zdziwiło jej ani trochę. Mogła się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później niesławny baronet Malfoy zechce zaatakować. Zwłaszcza ją. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, zabiła mu ojca.

Uderzył ją cały absurd sytuacji. Oto ona, bohater wojenny i morderczyni, ucieka po nocy z domu przyjaciela, bo ludziom nie podoba się, że mieszkają razem. Jakby była to jakaś niewybaczalna zbrodnia w porównaniu z tym, co zrobiła do tej pory.

\- Zabije mnie pan bezbronną, sir? - zapytała, odwracając się do niego. Był tak samo przystojny, jak wtedy, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni – pomimo brzydkiej szramy po Zaklęciu Pazura, biegnącej przez pół jego policzka.  
\- Nie jest to obcy pani sposób walki, mademoiselle. Panie Crabbe, proszę zostawić tego człowieka. Później zmodyfikujemy mu pamięć. Lady Granger właśnie zamierza... - Draco uśmiechnął się, uśmiechem jednocześnie rozbrajającym i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym – popełnić samobójstwo, biedaczka. Nie wytrzymuje presji społeczeństwa.

W jednej chwili był już za nią. Na szyi, tuż nad miejscem, gdzie jej skóry dotykał materiał zsuniętego z głowy kaptura, czuła jego oddech, na plecach – tępy czubek jego różdżki.

\- Czy to nie irytujące, milady? W jednej chwili być panią życia i śmierci, a w innej musieć liczyć się z opinią motłochu? Mówiłem ci, że łaska towarzystwa na pstrym koniu jeździ, Mia. Wolałaś tego ukochanego przez tłumy wymoczka ode mnie - teraz płacisz. – Nie stał już za nią. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy, gładząc po policzku dłonią odzianą w rękawiczkę z miękkiej skóry. Milczała, nie do końca wiedząc, co się właściwie dzieje.  
I co ci z tego przyszło? Stoisz tu teraz, nad Tamizą, w objęciach człowieka, którego do zabicia ciebie obliguje krew. Porzucona przez przyjaciół, wyklęta przez społeczeństwo. Właściwie zrobię ci przysługę, kończąc to. - uniósł różdżkę, zanim jeszcze zdążyła zdumieć się goryczą jego słów.

Nie zamierzała błagać go o życie – to nie było w jej stylu. Stała tylko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, przyobleczona w żałobną czerń i płatki śniegu. Chwila zdawała się nie mieć końca, jednak kiedy wreszcie nadszedł, stało się to w zupełnie inny sposób, niż się tego spodziewało którekolwiek z nich. Nie było cichej inkantacji, rozbłysku zielonego światła w mroku nocy. Był za to głos, aksamitny i niski, znajomy i nieoczekiwany, który w tym samym momencie, kiedy Dracon Malfoy otworzył usta, by wypowiedzieć dwa ostateczne słowa, stwierdził rozkazującym tonem:

\- Proszę to odłożyć, panie Malfoy. Dość tej zabawy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ból Istnienia   
  
\- Proszę to odłożyć, panie Malfoy. Dość tej zabawy.   
  
Odruch okazał się być silniejszy od samokontroli. Draco odwrócił się gwałtownie wokół własnej osi, by spojrzeć prosto w czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy Severusa Snape'a. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i zmarszczył brwi. W jego oczach błyszczała determinacja.   
  
\- Nie tym razem – szepnął.   
  
Błyskawicznie odwrócił się do Hermiony, wyrzucając przed siebie prawą rękę. Chciał krzyknąć, jednak nie zdążył. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie zaskoczenia, kiedy w plecy uderzył go strumień szmaragdowych iskier. Siła bezwładu poniosła go na Hermionę, stojącą, niczym sparaliżowana, z napięciem wpatrując się w obu mężczyzn. Ocknęła się w ostatniej chwili, by rozłożyć ręce i złapać bezwładne ciało Dracona. Z trudem powstrzymała się przed odwróceniem wzroku od jego szklanych, zastygłych w zdumieniu oczu.   
  
Opuściła go na ziemię i ułożyłą pod balustradą. Uniosła głowę, szukając swojego wybawcy, który zdążył już zająć się oszołomionym dorożkarzem.   
  
\- Obliviate.   
  
Odeszła od krawędzi mostu i zbliżyła się do Snape'a.   
  
\- Werbalnie, milordzie?   
  
Nie wiedziała, czemu akurat to pytanie opuściło jej usta. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciała zrobić – podziękować mu, zapytać, czemu zabił człowieka, którego mógł tylko uwięzić, paść na most i się rozpłakać... wróć. Nie chciała rozważać tej ostatniej możliwości. Była zbyt kusząca.   
  
\- Niewerbalnych używam tylko w walce. O czym zresztą powinna pani wiedzieć, panno Granger.   
\- Milordzie...   
  
Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, jednak rozbawienie znikło mu z twarzy natychmiast po tym, jak jego wzrok padł na ciało baroneta. Westchnął i dłonią przetarł czoło.   
  
Podszedł do Malfoya. Jeden ruch różdżki wystarczył, by wychudzone ciało zamieniło się w srebrny, rzeźbiony sztylet. Chwilę później to samo stało się z leżącym za powozem ciałem Crabbe'a, choć, co Hermiona zauważyła z pewną satysfakcją, efektem tej transmutacji był zwykły nóż. Stworzony z charakterystyczną dbałością o szczegóły, niemniej jednak nic specjalnego. Snape oba przedmioty – czuła się podle myśląc tak o czymś, co jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami było żywymi i myślącymi istotami ludzkimi – wsunął za pazuchę i ponownie zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę.   
  
\- A teraz powie mi pani, panno Granger, co robiła pani o tej porze na moście, gdy z tego, co mi wiadomo, powinna być pani na wigilijnym przyjęciu u Pottera.   
  
Choć miał na sobie mugolski płaszcz, spodnie i cylinder, wyglądał w nich tak samo przerażająco, jak w swojej obszernej szacie. Niewiele brakowało, by pochyliła głowę i przeprosiła jak uczennica złapana na podkradaniu cukierków z kuchni.   
  
\- Nie mam obowiązku się przed panem tłumaczyć, milordzie. Minęły czasy, kiedy musiałam odpowiadać przed nauczycielami.   
  
Wyglądał na poirytowanego jej odpowiedzią.   
  
\- A czy minęły czasy, kiedy do dobrego tonu należy wytłumaczenie człowiekowi, który właśnie uratował pani życie, dlaczego właściwie je pani ryzykowała?   
  
Zaczerwieniła się. Już chciała rzucić jakąś zgryźliwą uwagę na temat długów oddanych, kiedy przyszło jej do głowy, że faktycznie zachowuje się niepoważnie. W jednej chwili opadło na nią całe zmęczenie, jakiemu opierała się od tygodni. Minęła Snape'a i podeszła do dorożki. Ze zrezygnowaniem opadła na zabłocony schodek, oparła ręce na kolanach, wtuliła twarz w rękawy płaszcza i rozpłakała się, pozwalając ujść napięciu, gromadzącemu się w niej od czasu, gdy zerwali z Ronaldem zaręczyny.   
  
Snape przyglądał jej się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Zawsze uważała go za typ mężczyzny, który nie panikuje w obliczu płaczącej kobiety, i po raz kolejny miała rację. Zaczynała ją irytować własna nieomylność.   
  
\- A zatem?- spytał, podając jej chusteczkę, kiedy zaczęła się uspokajać.   
\- Zatem?! - pisnęła głosem zdartym od szlochu. – A jaki ja mam powód, żeby się troszczyć o własne życie? Nawet jak umrę, nikogo to nie będzie obchodziło. - głośno wydmuchała nos – Bądźmy szczerzy, gdyby Malfoy faktycznie mnie zabił, na mój pogrzeb ludzie przyszliby tylko z obowiązku.   
Witam w klubie wyrzutków bon-tonu, milady.   
  
W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jego słowa.   
  
\- Jakby nie mogli mi powiedzieć, że jestem tam niemile widziana, tylko musieli się naradzać za moimi plecami!   
\- Lady Weasley mówiła pani o tym przy każdej możliwej okazji.   
\- Chodziło mi o Ginny i Harry'ego! Chwila... co pan powiedział?   
  
Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.   
  
\- Że lady Weasley...   
\- Nie, nie, wcześniej.   
Ach. Powitałem panią w londyńskim klubie wyrzutków tak zwanego „dobrego towarzystwa”.   
\- I użył pan mojego tytułu.   
  
Posłał jej coś, co było najlepszą imitacją uśmiechu, jaką kiedykolwiek u niego widziała.   
  
\- Przychodzi taki czas w życiu każdej dziewczyny, kiedy staje się kobietą. Dla pani – sugestywnie spojrzał na ślady walki pozostawione w śniegu – ten czas właśnie nadszedł.   
  
Chciał jeszcze o coś spytać, ale zza wozu dobiegło ich stęknięcie.   
  
Widać pani pechowy woźnica wreszcie się obudził.   
  
Z zaskakującą łatwością podniósł mężczyznę z ziemi. Wyjął zza pazuchy piersiówkę i przystawił mu do ust, pojąc jakimś specyfikiem, którego Hermiona nie była w stanie zindentyfikować po zapachu.   
  
\- Co to?   
\- Koniak. Prowadzić po tym nie będzie, ale rozgrzeje go i postawi na nogi.   
  
Mężczyzna gwizdnął głośno i z mroku nocy wyłonił się ogromny, czarny koń, w którym rozpoznała Lucyfera. Koń był, przynajmniej teoretycznie, całkiem zwyczajny – jednak jego stado było w posiadaniu rodziny Snape'a już od wieków, a lata umiejętnego krzyżowania z najlepszymi rasami obu światów, jak również domieszka krwi testrali, które razem z koniem angielskim stanowiły bazę rasy, sprawiły, że Lucyfer nie miał sobie równych.   
  
\- Wsiądzie pani na kozła, zawieziemy tego biedaka do domu, a później odwiozę panią na Grimmauld Place.   
  
Posłusznie wykonała jego polecenie, ale na wzmiankę o domu Harry'ego posłała mu złe spojrzenie.   
  
\- Ja już tam nie mieszkam, milordzie. Nie jestem tam już mile widziana. Od tej pory – uśmiechnęła się ponuro i z zacięciem – panują tam kobiety Weasley'ów.   
  
Nie odpowiedział, umieścił tylko na wpół przytomnego woźnicę na tylnej kanapie. Zatrzasnął drzwiczki, podszedł do konia i zręcznie wskoczył na siodło, nawet nie zdejmując kapelusza. Hermiona podejrzewała, że cylinder był zbyt przerażony, by spaść mu z głowy.   
  
\- Jedziemy na Charles Square. Zostawimy go tam razem z dorożką, a później coś pani znajdę. Skoro zaś nie mieszka pani u Pottera, to gdzie właściwie planuje pani przenocować? Jest już prawie pierwsza.   
  
Odwróciła wzrok. Nie bardzo była w stanie mu powiedzieć, gdzie planowała się zatrzymać.   
  
\- Myślałam o Dziurawym Kotle, milordzie, przynajmniej tej nocy. Jutro chciałam poszukać jakiegoś bardziej szacownego lokum.   
  
Wyglądał, jakby strawienie jej pomysłu sprawiało mu dużą trudność. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, po czym pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Jedźmy – ujął ciągnącego powóz konia za uzdę i ruszył w stronę Charles Square - Ma pani spore problemy ze zrozumieniem, co w czarodziejskim świecie jest dopuszczalne, a co nigdy nie przejdzie, milady. A przecież mugole są, przynajmniej z tego, co wiem, o wiele bardziej pruderyjni, pod każdym względem. Czyżby zachłysnęła się pani wolnością obyczajów?   
\- Wie pan, milordzie... obawiam się, że w którymś momencie przestało mi zależeć na tym, co myślą o mnie ludzie – wzruszyła ramionami. - Po tym, co widziałam, i po tym, co zrobiłam... jakie to ma znaczenie? Moi rodzice zginęli, bo nie zgodziłam się na to, aby tyran dyktował mi, kim mam być i jakie mam zajmować miejce w społeczeństwie. Teraz miałabym to zaprzepaścić? To trochę nie ma sensu.   
  
Popatrzył na nią, a w jego spojrzeniu szacunek mieszał się z rozbawieniem. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale mimo wszystko poczuła się, jakby nagrodzono ją Orderem Merlina za dokonania naukowe. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, co zaszło między nimi od czasu, gdy jako jedenastolatka spaliła mu nogawkę, wciąż pragnęła jego aprobaty. Może dlatego, że tak rzadko okazywał ją komukolwiek.   
  
Resztę drogi na Charles Square przebyli w milczeniu. Zostawili woźnicę w domu, pod czujną opieką zmartwionej żony, której jednak Snape zapłacił za sfatygowanie męża tyle, ile ten nie zarobiłby zapewne przez miesiąc. Następnie odprowadził powóz do stajni i wyprzągł z niego konia z wprawą, o którą Hermiona nie poderzewałaby posiadacza jednej z największych fortun w Imperium Brytyjskim.   
  
Jak się wkrótce potem okazało, znalezienie powozu o tej porze zakrawało na niemożliwość. Większość dorożkarzy już dawno skończyła pracę, a ci, którzy jeszcze jeździli, zajęci byli rozwożeniem po domach uczestników przyjęć odbywających się w różnych częściach Londynu. Ponieważ jednak lord Snape nie należał do ludzi, z którymi ktokolwiek chciałby zadzierać, w końcu udało mu się wynaleźć jej odpowiedni środek transportu.   
  
\- Pozwoli pani, że będę jej towarzyszył. To nie jest pora, o której jakakolwiek młoda dama powinna podróżować sama, niezależnie od tego, czy zależy jej na życiu i opinii, czy nie.   
  
Nie protestowała. Nie miała już siły na protesty. Była prawie druga w nocy, a ona miała za sobą męczący dzień, eksmisję, zamach na swoje życie i bezprawną egzekucję na zadeklarowanym Śmierciożercy. Wystarczyło, by zmęczyć nawet weterana.   
  
\- Lucyfer, za nami – komenda wystarczyła, aby koń ustawił się posłusznie za powozem. Woźnica nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Znając Londyn, nie takie rzeczy już widział.   
  
Hermiona miała wielką ochotę się przespać, ale nie planowała po raz kolejny tej nocy okazywać przed Snape'em słabości.   
  
\- Milordzie... jak właściwie znalazł się pan na tym moście akurat wtedy, kiedy był pan tam potrzebny? I czemu zabił pan sir Malfoya, skoro wystarczyło go obezwładnić? I skąd wiedział pan, że ten człowiek mieszkał na Charles Square?   
  
Choć wydawało jej się, że kiedy wspomniała o Malfoyu, przez jego twarz przemknął cień, wyglądał na rozbawionego jej pytaniami.   
  
\- Nie byłaby pani sobą, panno Granger, gdyby przestała pani stawiać pytaniana, na które jest pani w stanie odpowiedzieć nie gorzej ode mnie – posłał jej ironiczny uśmiech – nieprawdaż?   
\- No cóż... - zarumieniła się - z tego, co pamiętam, lord Dumbledore wspominał przy mnie, że tropi pan Malfoya, więc pewnie trafił pan na tamten most śledząc go. O miejscu zamieszkania woźnicy dowiedział się pan zapewne z jego wspomnień, a co się tyczy Malfoya... - spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie, ukryte w futrzanej mufce, jednak po namyśle spojrzała mu w oczy – pan dlatego chciał go dopaść przed aurorami, aby nie dopuścić do uwięzienia go. Zatem albo sir Draco wiedział coś, co nie powinno wyjść na jaw – jego spojrzenie, nietypowo melancholijne, powiedziało jej, że nie o to chodzi – albo po prostu chciał mu pan oszczędzić aurorskiego śledztwa i pocałunku.   
  
Westchnął. Zdjął cylinder i dłonią w czarnej rękawiczce przejechał po włosach, zebranych z tyłu w koński ogon.   
  
\- Wbrew pozorom... i temu, co zapewne pani o mnie słyszała... są, czy też raczej byli, ludzie, na których mi zależy. Problem polega jednak na tym, że czasami to, za co się walczy, jest ważniejsze od tego, z kim. Dlatego stanąłem w tej wojnie ramię w ramię z ludźmi pokroju Pottera, przeciwko moim przyjaciołom i rodzinie. I dlatego nie mogłem pozwolić, aby Draco Malfoy biegał po ulicach Londynu z różdżką na wierzchu i zabijał ludzi, którzy w jakiś sposób zaleźli mu za skórę. A pani była na szczycie tej listy, choć, jak się dzisiaj dowiedziałem, z trochę innych powodów, niż możnaby się spodziewać. Może teraz pani powie mi coś, czego nie wiem.   
  
Zaczerwieniła się. Miała nadzieję, że nie słyszał jej rozmowy z Malfoyem, płonną, jak się okazało.  
  
\- Zanim... przed końcem wojny, kiedy byłam na siómym roku w Hogwarcie, Malfoy przeprowadził ze mną prywatną rozmowę. Wiem, że nie powinnam się na nią zgadzać, ale miałam nadzieję, że może... gdybym się postarała... udałoby mi się... - zamilkła, zażenowana.   
\- Zwerbować go? - ton, jakim wypowiedział te dwa słowa, mówił wszystko o stosunku Snape'a do całej sprawy.   
\- Tak. Jak się okazało, było dokładnie odwrotnie. Zaproponował mi przyjęcie w szeregi Śmierciożerców, pod warunkiem, że będę szpiegowała Harry'ego... i pana, milordzie.   
  
Mężczyzna patrzył w okno. Nie wyglądało na to, by był zdziwiony tą rewelacją, czy też żałował decyzji o ukróceniu mąk Malfoya juniora. Podejrzewała, że takie rozgrywki były normalne wśród czystokrwistej arystokracji.   
  
\- Oczywiście, odmówiłam.   
\- Oczywiście.   
  
Nie patrzył na nią. Na jego ustach gościł uśmiech pełen goryczy, a Hermiona po raz kolejny zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak ten człowiek potrafi zmienić wymowę czegoś tak pozytywnie kojarzącego się jak uśmiech na negtywną, i to na tyle sposobów.   
  
\- Starałam się to zrobić w jak najgrzeczniejszej formie, ale i tak nie omieszkał rzucić mi na odchodnym, że będzie to decyzja, której żałować będę do końca życia. Zasugerował, rzecz jasna, że nie będzie ono trwało zbyt długo... Czasami zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie miał racji. W obu kwestiach.   
  
Tym razem rekcja Snape'a była natychmiastowa. Poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, a jego wzrok był ostry jak brzytwa.   
  
\- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, dziewczyno, o czym mówisz? - nie krzyczał, mówił prawie szeptem, ale tak samo jak wtedy, w pierwszej klasie, jego słowa trafiały prosto do jej umysłu i zapisywały się tam na zawsze krwawym atramentem – Zdrada nigdy, nigdy nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, co najwyżej jedynym. I ciesz się, że tobie nie przyszło podjąć takiej decyzji. - opadł z powrotem na siedzenie, a po chwili wyraźnie się rozluźnił – To było wtedy, kiedy powiedziałaś Dumbledore'owi, że podsłuchałaś, jak Malfoy mówił Zabiniemu, że Czarny Pan nie do końca mi ufa, prawda? Bałaś się, że jeśli powiesz prawdę, każe ci się zgodzić na propozycję Dracona?   
  
Kiwnęła głową. W gardle zasychało jej za każdym razem, kiedy myślała o tamtym koszmarnym tygodniu. Bała się, że Malfoy zrealizuje swoją groźbę, że profesor...lord Snape jest w niebezpieczeństwie, wreszcie, że jeśli powie dyrektorowi prawdę, ten każe jej szpiegować. A ona wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie tego robić.   
  
\- Nie wiedziałam, czy Ślizgoni faktycznie mogli wymieniać między sobą takie uwagi, ale to było jedyne wyjście – westchnęła – a nie chciałam pozostawić pana bez świadomości, że Voldemort mu nie ufa, milordzie.   
\- Czyli jeszcze nie jest tak źle – wyjrzał przez okno – no, jesteśmy.   
  
Powóz zatrzymał się z cichym skrzypieniem osi. Snape otworzył drzwi, wyskoczył zna zewnątrz i pomógł jej wyjść.   
  
\- Ale... to nie jest Dziurawy Kocioł - zauważyła bardziej na własny niż jego użytek. Budynek, przed którym się zatrzymali, z całą pewnością nie był słynną gospodą. Przypominał raczej późnobarokowy pałac, który lata świetności miał już co prawda za sobą, ale wciąż imponował fasadą i wielkością.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie. To mój dom, przynajmniej kiedy jestem w Londynie.   
\- A ja jestem tutaj, ponieważ...   
\- Nie pozwolę pani zatrzymać się w tamtej norze. To niegodne.   
\- A to, że przenocuję w domu swojego byłego profesora, który jest przy okazji także najbogatszym kawalerem w tej części Wysp, nie jest niegodne?   
\- Nie. Może pani tu nawet zamieszkać, z tego właśnie powodu, że nie jestem związany z żadną kobietą. Gdybym był, to co innego.   
  
Wiedziała, że nieźle się bawi, tłumacząc jej wszystko jak dziecku, i w normalnej sytuacji zapewne by ją to zirytowało. Ale to nie była normalna sytuacja. Tam, gdzie się wychowała, mężczyznę, który zaproponowałby jej przenocowanie w swoim domu, powinna spoliczkować. Z drugiej strony, za mieszkanie pod jednym dachem z Harry'ym zostałaby pewnie na dobre wyklęta z towarzystwa. Tutaj wszystko było akceptowalne, pod warunkiem, że strona trzecia nie doznawała krzywdy. Najśmieszniejsze zaś w tym wszystkim było to, że od „tamtego” świata odgradzała ją zasłona bardziej mentalna niż jakakolwiek inna.   
  
\- Jest pan pewien? Nie mam ochoty wpaść z deszczu pod rynnę.   
\- Spokojnie, milady. Jest pani młoda, piękna i bogata. Mogłaby pani zamieszkać w haremie, a i tak by pani wybaczyli.   
  
Za to również powinna go spoliczkować.   
  
\- Więc o co tyle hałasu z moim rezydowaniem na Grimmauld Place?   
\- O Ginewrę Weasley, rzecz jasna.   
\- Acha.   
  
Czarodziejski sposób myślenia po raz kolejny przyprawił ją o ból głowy, ale miała wrażenie, że trafiła właśnie na dobrego nauczyciela. A ona kochała się uczyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to dawno temu i tak sobie wisiało na Forum Lunatycznym, dopóki pewne ruchy w polskim fandomie nie zmotywowały mnie do wrzucenia tego tutaj. Pisałam to w trakcie sesji i nie stała za tym żadna głębsza idea, to raczej moje comfort food dla umysłu zmolestowanego mało porywającą pamięciówką. Zawsze miło przeczytać komentarze czytelników, chociaż lojalnie ostrzegam, że krytykę w tym konkretnym przypadku będę traktować z przymrużeniem oka :).


End file.
